Yala'xo
Background Early Childhood : Yala'xo was raised with her sister Mala'xo by their parents on a planet Ryloth. Father Thera'xo was a chief-doctor and owner of the local hospital. Mother Melana'xo was a nurse there. Even as a child Yala'xo was interested in her parents work, often helping them in everyday duties. It wasn't a secret that young girl had talent for medical arts and first aid as she started to read medical books from her fathers library at the age of 8. In school she was known as a child “nurse” and most of children first came to her with some health problems rather than to a real school nurse. She was always happy to help and never complained about to much attention. Everyone could describe her as a very bright, intelligent child with a strong sense of responsibility, motivation and determination. As she was nearing age of 14 basic medical books became insufficient and she reached for more complex literature like surgery and physiology of various species. By that time she became an assistant to her mother and father in her free time between school and home chores. Teen years : Yala'xo grew in a comely young woman. When she turned 19 she was an official nurse at the hospital. She was also assisting Thera'xo in basic and advanced surgeries, sometimes making them as a leading surgeon. At that time came a new doctor, Marcos Rane, a Mirialan. Young man, at age about 25 years, was intelligent, kind and very good with all sorts of computers, terminal and technology altogether. He worked there for about one year and made several advances on Yala'xo, but she turned him down every time, her work and education gave her little free time. At this point of time to Ryloth and her family hospital came a group of pirates, naming themselves “The Space Hawks”. With them they brought documents claiming that Thera'xo borrowed from them an astronomical amount of credits about half year before. That was untrue, but the pirates came to claim this debt nonetheless. Whole dispute came to an end with a judgement made by the highest court of law on Ryloth. Judgement was strict: Thera'xo must pay his debt in the following 15 years and the hospital will be an insurance for the debt. Slavery is a common thing on Ryloth. Yala'xo and her sister Mala'xo were sold by the pirates to different slavers and came to part with themselves and their parent. Yala'xo was bought by an owner and leader of a small gang “Raging Gundarks” on Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa : In the new environment Yala'xo first-hand experienced a really ugly nature of humans and aliens. She saw greed, hatred, villainy, lies, theft, back-stabbing and murder. As she was abused, spit on and sexually harassed she learned how to take a blow to the face and body and by minimal movement reduce the impact and force of the punch. When a gang leader learned of her medical experience he made her a camp nurse. One year passed since she became a slave in Raging Gundarks gang, when she met an old Mandalorian named Kandrel Mars. Kandrel was expelled years before out of his clan because he was to weak to be a part of it, that is what he told her. He was a mercenary and came to the gang as a hired gun. He was among only a few members that did not harm or used Yala'xo in any way. In fact he started to talk with her little by little and soon enough he began to admire young Twi'leks strong will and determination in taking revenge on the pirates and gang members. Not many time passed and late in night he started to train her in the art of being a hired gun, using armour and blasters at the outskirts of the gang camp. This kind to life and activities honed her awareness and sneaking skills. In her free time she studied various plants and learned their healing abilities. Six years passed since she became a slave, five since she started to train under Kandrel Mars. In this time she learned from him basics of hand to hand battle, using blaster and armour and honour of being a warrior. In his opinion she was ready, she could escape with his help. The escape : Yala'xo was determined to take revenge on The Space Hawks, Raging Gundarks and Marcos Rane, who was responsible and mixed in the whole “debt” thing in her opinion based on the fact that he disappear right at the time when pirates came. He surely was capable enough to forge those documents, that was on her mind. With that being her motivation she planned with Kandrel an escape plan. They made necessary preparations and waited for an opportunity. Not too long a good moment came. Kandrel made a good diversion and created a small window of opportunity for her to escape. He killed nearly all of the gang members but in the end he was killed taking shot that was aimed at her. Having in mind their conversation the previous night, when he told her that it is his chance to regain part of his honour lost when he was expelled from his clan, she escaped to the space port and took off in a hired shuttle. Nearly all the member of Raging Gundarks were killed including their leader. Yala'xo was finally free, everyone was convinced that the whole bloodshed was made by Kandrel Mars, barely anyone outside of the gang knew about her. Now she could finally take her revenge, but first she had to make a lot of credits for her parents to retake their hospital and also find her sister Mala'xo, which was probably still a slave. Psychological profile As child Yala'xo was cheerful, soft-hearted, intelligent and always wiling to help, she was also determined, motivated and strong willed. After becoming a slave and countless abuses and harassments she became hateful towards pirates, gangsters, people trying to advance themselves by destroying someone else life, family, pride, finances. She also became prejudiced toward males and it is hard for her to trust them. In spite of that she know that good men exist, like her father or Kandrel Mars. In some part she maintained her pure heart and willingness to help others and she can't make herself kill someone innocent. To those she hate or not worth living like thugs, bandits, pirates she will not show any mercy and will most likely kill them on the spot. She's also vulnerable to any kind of sexual harassment making her nearly berserk. Category:Twi'lek